Sometimes We Need to See Them Get from A to B
by Jmaka
Summary: Just a quick little insert from the finale. Some folks felt gypped at the lack of LL interaction. Imagine this.
1. We Need to See Them Get from A to B

Okay sometimes we need to see the in-between. Just a quick addition.

Review away folks! I wanna hear about it!

Sometimes We Need to See Them Get from A to B

"Lorelai, you wanna make a Morey sandwich?" Babette asked from the dance floor .

"Maybe later, Babette," Lorelai answered her absently. She was focused on finding Luke. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the crowd. He wasn't by the grill. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

As she passed the food table, she picked up a fragment of a conversation.

"…went to get another bag of charcoal. We're almost out." Jackson said.

Lorelai immediately headed towards the diner, knowing she would find him there. She slipped away unnoticed and headed towards the diner. She was across the street when Luke emerged carrying a bag of charcoal. They stared at each other.

"Hey, Lorelai said walking up to him.

"Hey." Luke stopped a few feet away from her.

Her emotions were all jumbled up. Based on his abrupt behavior, she had been positive they were done. She had told Rory so, but now she was not so sure. Once again he had gone out of his way for them.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, inwardly kicking herself, knowing now she did still have strong feelings for him, that she couldn't deny it anymore and he would see how desperately she was in love with him. She would make a fool of herself again, because he didn't care.

"Ah, it's no big deal," Luke shrugged.

"Luke..." she said softly then stopped the emotion in his eyes making her catch her breath. She wasn't imagining it; suddenly she could see the love, the vulnerability and the regrets of the past in that split second.

"I just like to see you happy," Luke admitted, knowing she had stripped away his defenses by the look in her eyes.

He dropped the bag of charcoal. They both stepped forward at the same time and then they were kissing each other. Luke wound his arm around Lorelai's neck. Lorelai arms went around him.

They finally broke the kiss but did not move. The sounds of the party gradually filtered over to them and they realized they were in full view of the whole town. Fortunately, no one was looking in there direction.

"C'mon," he tugged her arm. "Let's go to the diner."

Lorelai went with him, in a state of disbelief that everything had turned around so quickly. Luke led her into the diner and locked the door and drew the blinds. He pulled her close once again.

"I didn't think you cared anymore," Lorelai admitted in a small voice. "After the song and everything…."

"You told Miss Patty and Babette that it didn't mean anything…"

Lorelai laid her head on Luke's shoulder. "Boy, we still need to work on our communication."

"We can, if you want to," his soft tone making it clear he wanted to.

"I want to," she whispered and kissed him again, "but it will take time." They stood holding each other.

"Take all the time you need," he said. Now that he knew she loved him he could wait.

"Thank you for throwing this party for Rory," Lorelai said softly. "You didn't have to. You already got her the earrings which she loves."

"I wanted to do this for her and for you," he stated. He reached into his back pocket and drew out the pink box. He handed it to her.

"Here," he said simply. "I bought you this when I got the earrings."

Lorelai opened the box and saw the necklace. She smiled at him, happy that she had something he had given her to wear again.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes were shining. "I love it."

He smiled at her, a great weight lifted from his chest. He felt like he had when they first started dating. The pain and the heartache of the past two years were gone. He could see she felt the same way too.

"We should get back to the party before anyone misses us." He said regretfully.

"I know," she agreed quietly. "I want to spend as much time as I can with Rory before she leaves. It's all happening too fast. I have to take her to the airport very early tomorrow." Lorelai said sadly.

"Bring her by for breakfast before you go," he urged her.

"We'll be leaving very early," she cautioned him. "Like 5 a.m."

"Perfect," Luke said bringing her close again. "We'll have the diner all to ourselves."

"You are amazing," she said slipping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, forgetting about the party a little while longer.

Jackson headed to the diner looking for Luke. Sookie had told him that she had told Lorelai how Luke coordinated the whole party and now she couldn't find her. As he approached he saw the bag sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. He picked it up and looked towards the closed diner, wondering.

They still needed the charcoal for the grill. Jackson shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the party, smiling.

The End


	2. Rory Gets a Clue

I swore I wouldn't do this but here we are. A second shot. So sue me.

Review please. Thanks!

Rory Gets a Clue

"Take all the time you need," Luke said locking eyes with Lorelai with a little smile.

Rory looked at Luke. There was something in the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes as he stared at her mother. Rory looked quickly to her mother, noting that the tension between them was gone only to be replaced by…something else. Rory dared to hope that things had changed between. She smiled.

"But in the meantime can we get some eggs and bacon and hash browns to tide us over?" Lorelai called over her shoulder as Luke walked away.

"Comin' up," Luke replied.

"And pancakes!"

Rory stared at her mother, noticing something different. "Hey I like your necklace."

"Oh you do?" Lorelai put her hand up to the necklace and grinned.

"Suits you."

"Thanks." She gave a little glance over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

Rory automatically responded to her mother's comments and questions, her mind focused on the possibility that they had gotten back together. Nothing had been said but they behavior certainly indicated something major had happened.

Lorelai continued chattering away at Rory. Rory couldn't help but notice her mother's sidelong glances whenever Luke approached the table and the easy banter between them.

Finally they finished breakfast and it was time to leave. Rory thanked Luke and he gave Rory a hard hug which she returned then walked out of the diner. Lorelai hung back for a moment and she and Luke exchanged a few words that she couldn't hear.

Lorelai got into the Jeep and started it up. Rory looked toward the diner, seeing Luke clearing their table.

"I need to do something special to thank him for today," Rory commented. "And Sookie too, for throwing the party."

"Uh, actually Luke threw the party," Lorelai told her.

"Luke?" Rory asked incredulously realizing what he must have gone through to get everything ready on time. She looked at her mother and knew why. "Huh," she commented then looked at her mother again. "Nice necklace. Where did you get it again?"

Her mother grinned idiotically. Rory was a smart woman. "You know where."

"And you were going to let me leave without telling me?" Rory asked.

"We decided last night that we would focus on getting you on your way first then focus on us. I'm sure you will be hearing all about it." Lorelai said.

"Well, I still need to thank him."

"Don't worry," Lorelai said impishly. "I thanked him enough for the both of us.

"Mom!"


	3. Shifting Focus

Oh you evil, evil people. You asked for it, you got it. Call it a three-shot, call it a hat trick but this is it. I have ventured beyond the finale and gave you the "focus" you were all asking for. Hee.

Enjoy it. This time it's really it.

Shifting Focus

Luke slowly walked up the steps Lorelai's front door. He hadn't seen her since she and Rory left the diner earlier this morning. He had asked if he could stop by and she agreed but as he crossed the porch he was struck by how quiet the house was. He knocked. The door opened.

"Hey," Lorelai said, her sad eyes lighting up when she saw him.

He walked into the house then gave her a kiss. "Hey." He held up a big take-out bag. "Burgers, fries and coffee. You haven't eaten all day."

"How do you know that? I'm starved," she admitted.

"The whole town has been watching out for you. Sookie came and told me you hadn't been to the Inn all day and then tried to pump me for information about the two of us." Luke said as he put the bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

"You told her?" Lorelai asked in surprise. She sat down next to him.

"No," he shook his head. "Jackson did."

"How did he find out?"

"We left the charcoal on the sidewalk," he explained.

"The whole town knows?"

"No, just Sookie and Jackson."

"And Rory."

"You told her?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Lorelai asked. "She figured it out when she saw us this morning. She could tell something major had happened."

"Major huh?" Luke said speculatively. "Gee, I wonder what it was."

Lorelai gave him a look them immediately moved to sit on his lap. She took off his blue hat and tossed it on the table.

"What could it be?" she asked as she began kissing his neck. "It may have been you planning her party," she went on nibbling his neck as one of his hands cupped her rear and the other caressed her thigh. "Or possibly you making the tent and cooking all the food. It could have been kissing me in front of the diner, or giving me this," she fingered her necklace. "Personally I think it was conning Taylor into helping clean up."

"Do not mention Taylor when you are doing that," he said breathlessly. She was driving him wild. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. After a long moment, they both drew back for air.

"What were we talking about?" she asked dreamily.

"Uh, Rory figuring out that we were back together," he said, finally remembering.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai sighed as Luke hand slowly moved up her back. His other hand moved up to her hip with maddening slowness and then his fingers teased the bare skin between her jeans and her top. "She was a little put out that I hadn't told her, but once I explained that we were focused on getting her out to Iowa, she was okay with it."

"Hmmm," he said. It was his turn to nibble at her neck and he knew just the spot that would have her at his mercy. His hand slipped under her shirt and he stroked her stomach.

"I told her," Lorelai was finding it hard to concentrate. "Ah… I told her we would focus on us once she was on her way."

"Focus on us, huh?" he asked. "You're sure you're ready to focus on us? Rory just left today."

Lorelai thought about how devastatingly unhappy she had been the past few months compared to how deliriously happy she was now. "Rory is starting her new life and we are too. I am more than ready." She nudged her hip against him and said naughtily, "I can tell you're ready too."

Luke chuckled, "Completely your fault." His gaze fell on the take-out bag. "I thought you were hungry," he reminded her.

"I am, but not for food," she replied kissing him deeply.

Lorelai extricated herself from his grasp, got up and went to the door, locking it. She came back to the couch and took his hand tugging him to his feet. She handed him the take-out bag, then picked up his baseball cap and put it on her head, backwards, of course.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as she took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"I think we will focus better up here," she suggested.

"Works for me," Luke followed her.

The End


End file.
